1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateguards for ice skate blades, and in particular, to a flexible skateguard which is quickly and easily attached to the skate blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, ice skate blade guards were used to protect the blades of the skate from damage as the skater walked over the ground to the ice skating area. To protect the skate blades from damage, the ice skate blade guards were made of stiff or rugged material. Since these skate blade guards were made of stiff or rugged material, the skater had a problem of storing the guard while skating. The ice skate blade guard was either left on the ground, risking loss thereof, or put in a pocket of the clothing of the skater causing an inconvenience.
The skate blade guards of the prior art also have cumbersome fastening means, such as springs or straps, which fasten the skate blade guards to the ice skate blades. An example of a skate blade guard being fastened to an ice skate blade by a spring mechanism is illustrated in the Fowlkes U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,720, the Johns U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,526 and the Kaskey U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,667. An example of an ice skate blade guard fastened to the skate blade by straps is illustrated in the Tolman U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,558, the Nathan U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,601 and the Sholl U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,604.
A skate guard requiring neither strap or spring mechanism is shown in the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,049. The skate blade guard is composed of front and back leather pockets attached by a midsection of elastic webbing. The skateguard is fastened to the skate blade by placing one leather pocket over an end of the skate blade and pulling on the other leather pocket, stretching the elastic webbing and hooking the second leather pocket over the other end of the skate blade.
With the advent of modern skating facilities and transportion, most skaters do not wear their skates to the skating facility. Instead, the skaters typically hand-carry their skates by walking or driving to the skating area. Consequently, the purpose of the prior art skate blade guard has disappeared and a new reason for covering skate blades has arisen. Since the skater now carries the skates containing sharp blades alongside or slung over the shoulder, the skater has to be protected from the sharp blades. In addition, transporting skates in a car can result in the sharp blades damaging the car's interior and upholstery.
Furthermore, today's skater wears streamline functional outdoor wear. The stiff skateguards shown in the prior art are more of an inconvenience than in the past when placed in pockets of today's outdoor wear.